How Matt and Jeff spend their holiday
by Brock Lesnar
Summary: beware hardy boyz fans
1. Monday

Title: How Matt and Jeff spend their holiday.  
  
Writer, Zero: The WWE has decided to have a one week holiday and this is how Matt and Jeff spend their holiday.  
  
Matt: Want to play Counter Strike?  
  
Jeff: No, I just want to swim.  
  
Matt: Hmmm, ok, let's go!  
  
Jeff: Good, I go and change first.  
  
Matt: Me too!  
  
(After 10 minutes)  
  
Matt: I thought you just said that you will go and change?  
  
Jeff: Oh, I think said wrongly.  
  
Matt: Than what r u going to say just now?  
  
Jeff: I just want to pack my bag. That I bring to the swimming pool.  
  
Matt: Ok.  
  
Jeff: But who will drive the car?  
  
Matt: Why you so lazy? Just go there by walking lah.  
  
Jeff: Huh!? OK  
  
(After 30 minutes)  
  
Jeff: (very tired) I think I better go and rest first.  
  
Matt: me too.  
  
(After they rest)  
  
Jeff let's go the deep pool.  
  
Matt: WAIT!  
  
Jeff: Yes?  
  
Matt: why are you wearing a diving suit?  
  
Jeff: Because I want to dive into the deep pool.  
  
Matt: You don't need a diver's suit to dive, just hold your breath inside the pool.  
  
Jeff: Never mind.  
  
Matt: ok  
  
(After they go to the place where the deep pool is) (Jeff goes to the deepest part of the deep pool)  
  
Matt: Hey! Jeff!  
  
Jeff: yes?  
  
Matt: Why are you going to the 3m deep pool? You just learn how to swim, how can you swim at there?  
  
Jeff: what do you think?  
  
Matt: go to the shallow pool.  
  
Jeff: Hey, I am in the diving suit, I don't have to worry and you also don't have to worry.  
  
Matt: ok.  
  
(They go to swim)  
  
Jeff: (dive into the pool) HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP ME, MATT!  
  
Matt: (Shock) why you never attach an oxygen tank onto the diving suit?  
  
Jeff: faster, help me.  
  
Matt: (throw a fire extinguisher into the pool) attach this thing onto your diving suit.  
  
Jeff: (attaching the fire extinguisher onto his diving suit) Matt you just gave me a fire extinguisher instead of an oxygen tank.  
  
Matt: what?  
  
(Matt goes to call the life guard for help)  
  
(After 5 minutes)  
  
Matt: Phew you are safe, Jeff you are safe.  
  
Jeff: Yah, I am safe.  
  
Matt: Let's go and have dinner.  
  
Jeff: alright! (Go to toilet and change)  
  
Zero: So how my story ,I am going to write another 6 chapter so please give me review, PLEASE? 


	2. Tuesday

(Day 2)  
  
Matt: Jeff you are lucky because you can get out of that stupid swimming pool.  
  
Jeff: you are right but today is my birthday.  
  
Matt: Your birthday so what?  
  
Jeff: No lah. I just want to have a party  
  
Matt: you can have a party but who you are going to invite?  
  
Jeff: I already decided who to invite.  
  
Matt: Tell me who you are going to invite.  
  
Jeff: (looking at a paper) I am going to invite The Undertaker, Triple H , Big Show, Brock Lesnar, The Rock and Lita.  
  
Matt: Ok, now I go to the super market and buy a birthday cake for you and buy some meats and vegetables for dinner.  
  
Jeff: Ok.  
  
(At night)  
  
Jeff: (open the door) Hello!  
  
Big Show: Hello my friend, this is for you.  
  
Jeff: Thanks! What is this?  
  
Big Show: A playstation.  
  
Jeff: Wow, a playstation but no game, no memory cards and no controllers, how to play?  
  
Big Show: too bad!  
  
(Knock Knock)  
  
Jeff: (open the door) Welcome back, Matt!  
  
Matt: Hi, Big Show!  
  
Big Show: Hi!  
  
Matt: Big Show, You sit first I go and cook dinner first, can?  
  
Big Show: can!  
  
(Knock Knock)  
  
Jeff: (open the door)Hi, Taker.  
  
Taker: Hi Jeff, this is for you.  
  
Jeff: what is this?  
  
Taker: a playstation controller.  
  
Jeff: Thanks!  
  
(Jeff, Big Show and Taker are sitting on a sofa and waiting for Matt's cooking.)  
  
(Knock Knock)  
  
Jeff: (open the door) Hello Rock, Brock, HHH and Lita!  
  
Lita, Rock, Brock, HHH: Hi! This is for you.  
  
Jeff: what is this?  
  
Lita: a controller  
  
Brock: a playstation game.  
  
HHH: a memory card.  
  
Rock: a memory card.  
  
Jeff: Good! Now we can pay playstation.  
  
All except Matt and Jeff: Really?  
  
Jeff: yes we have all the parts now so we can play playstation!  
  
All: GOOD!  
  
Matt: Dinner is ready.  
  
All: I am real hungry.  
  
Jeff: What you guys are waiting for, let's tuck in!  
  
All: yah!  
  
(After 30 minutes)  
  
Jeff: (go to his room) Let's play playstation.  
  
All: ok!  
  
Matt: we will eat the cake at 11.00pm and now the time is 7.00pm .  
  
(At 11.00pm)  
  
All: Happy birth to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to Jeff happy birthday to you!  
  
All: (finish eating the cake) Yum, that is a tasty cake.  
  
All except Matt and Jeff: BYE!  
  
Matt and Jeff: BYE!  
  
(At the entrance of Jeff and Matt house)  
  
All except Brock, Matt and Jeff: that playstation game Brock bought was a childish one!  
  
Brock: (heard them and F5 them) don't you know that I like that game very much!  
  
The game that Brock Lesnar bought is super puzzle 


	3. Wednesday

Title: How Matt and Jeff spent their holidays Wednesday  
  
Matt: That birthday party you had yesterday was very fun.  
  
Jeff: Indeed!  
  
Matt: How about going shopping?  
  
Jeff: Why?  
  
Matt: Yesterday, Brock wanted to increase the volume of the computer, but he uses too much strength to press the button, so he spoiled the button.  
  
Jeff: Oh, I see. Anyway, the game that Brock Lesnar bought is far too childish; I have to buy another one.  
  
Matt: Let's go!  
  
Jeff: Wait.  
  
Matt: Yah?  
  
Jeff: who shall drive?  
  
Matt: Nobody, we just walk there.  
  
Jeff: No way. Well, if you really want to walk, I shall drive there and you shall walk there.  
  
Matt: OK. I shall drive you there  
  
Jeff: YEAH!  
  
(They went into their car and drive themselves to the shopping centre.)  
  
Matt and Jeff: (in front of the entrance of the shopping centre) cool.  
  
Matt: Let's go! (Found Jeff missing)  
  
Jeff: (at the game section) WOW! I shall buy at least 20 types of games :.  
  
Matt: Never mind, he don't have the car key, he have to walk home. (Went to the electronic section)  
  
Jeff: (saw Brock Lesnar choosing some childish game) Brock, Hi!  
  
Brock: Hi! Where is matt?  
  
Jeff: I think he is at the electronic section; I shall bring you to him.  
  
Brock: OK.  
  
(Jeff Brings Brock to the electronic section)  
  
Brock: (hide behind a crate and saw Matt watching WWE, it was Matt VS Brock and Matt lost. Also heard Matt saying: YOU IDIOT, SO WHAT IF YOU WIN, GOD DAMN YOU!) SHIT YOU!  
  
Matt: (Heard what Brock said and tried to run because Brock wants to F5 him, but still get F5.) Ouch!  
  
Jeff: (Still don't know Matt is F5 and walk towards Brock) Here's Matt.  
  
(Brock Walks away)  
  
Jeff: (saw Matt lying on the floor) Oh, you are F5.  
  
Matt: (Stand up) you idiot! (Twist of fate Jeff)  
  
Zero: So, Matt and Jeff went home with nothing but with a broken back and neck. 


	4. Thursday

Special guest : Jimmy super fly snuka

Zero: so fast, three days have past and matt and Jeff are going back to wwe. But...

Zero: Thursday, when matt and Jeff injuries have almost recovered, a film producer wanted them to be characters of a historical film. And...

Matt: (went to open the letter box) WOW! We have been invited to be some characters of a historical film, great.

Jeff: (playing computer) what? We?

Matt: yah, we.

Jeff: (stunned) oh right.

(After ten minutes)

Both: Such a big place.

Jimmy superfly, the director: hi!

Matt: hi! 'Sucka' (snuka)

Jimmy: what the hack r you talking about, want to be fired?

Matt: Oh, sorry.

Jeff: (still looking around) very sorry

Jimmy: never mind. I have just nice, two roles for you guys to play.

M&J: What roles?

Jimmy: ummmm..., a main character ( a powerful warrior) and a warrior( of thousands)

M&J: I want main character!

Jeff: I will be main character.

Matt: no, I have better looks, I be main character!

Jimmy: (thought of an idea) SHUT UP! How about fighting the hell out of yourselves, winner be the main character!

Zero: soon, a battle has begun.

(Matt starts with clothesline, Jeff is down. Matt went to get a spear. Jeff stands up and went to take a halberd. They fight. With one strike, both weapons are broken into pieces.

Matt went to beat Jeff up with punches. Jeff reaches a cup of boiling hot oil. He splash it at matt's face. Matt was disfigured. He surrenders.)

Jeff: (With lots of bruises) yeah! I won!

Jimmy: no no no. look at you guys, one of you is disfigured and the other one have hundreds of bruises. I can have better choices then you guys.

M&J: (pissed off by jimmy's word) DIE!

(They found a corner and push jimmy towards it and it is'poetry in motion')

Zero: although they went back with injuries, at least they become brothers again.

Zero: sorry for not updating this for so many months but please r and r.


End file.
